


Jurassically Into You

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (They're about 17ish), Accidental Cuddling, Aged-Up Character(s), Background Alyanette, Dinosaurs, Everyone Is Gay, Fake Baby, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Partner Projects, Sharing a Bed, mlrarepair2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Adrien and Nino are partnered for a health class project, and it seems like fossilly the most ptero-riffic opportunity for Adrien to ask Nino out.  The task might leave him Tyrannosaurus-wrecked, but he's determined to yabba-dabba-doo it.





	Jurassically Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> In which the author uses all her good dinosaur puns in the summary because she's shit at working them into the actual dialogue.
> 
> Happy End Of April to BullySquadess! Hope you enjoy! :D

“Bien joué!”

One or both of their Miraculouses beeped, and Ladybug and Chat Noir waved a final goodbye to the gathered crowd before taking off to the rooftops.

“Today is gonna be a good day,” Chat said, jogging beside his partner as they made their way towards the school.  “I can feel it.”

The final beeps sounded on Ladybug’s Miraculous, and they dropped down into the nearest alley, still a ways away from the school.

Ladybug became Marinette, but the overlarge grin stayed on her face.  “You should ask him out, then,” she told him, jogging on the spot as Adrien released his own transformation.

He shook his head, ushering Plagg into his pocket.  “I couldn’t.”

Marinette just rolled her eyes, pulling him out of the alley.  “Please, Chaton.  If _I_ could ask out _Alya_ , there is literally nothing stopping you from asking Nino out.”  They stopped to wait for a crosswalk, and she turned to him with a look.  “You’ve seen me have a crush, Adrien.  I’m a mess.  I was a mess with you, and I was a mess with Alya.  But I pushed through it, and now we’re together and it’s great.”

The sign lit up, and they started jogging once more.

“What’s your point?” Adrien asked, dodging around a small child.

“My point.”  Marinette let out a squeak as she narrowly missed running into a pole.  “My point is that you’re nowhere near the mess I am, and I did it.  You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Right,” Adrien agreed, jumping a dog.  The school finally loomed in the distance.  “Except, I dunno, we could _die._ ”

Marinette snorted, calling a rushed apology as she ran into a women.  “But you want to ask him out, don’t you?”

“Obviously.”

“Okay.  So let’s make a deal.”  Adrien risked glancing over at her.  It wasn’t worth the risk, however, as he tripped over a curb and Marinette barely caught him before he hit the ground.

“What kind of deal?” he questioned.  The last deal he’d made with Marinette had ended in Chat Noir doing a topless ad for an animal shelter.

They skidded to a stop at the bottom of the steps, and Marinette turned to face him, arms crossed in front of her chest and a smirk on her face.

“You ask Nino out within the week,” she said, holding up a hand before he could protest.  “If you don’t, you have to do my patrols for a month.”

Adrien glanced towards the school momentarily, deciding that since they’d already missed a period and a half, it didn’t really that much if they were a bit later.

“And if I do?”

Marinette shrugged.  “I’ll bring you snacks every day for a month.  Whatever you want.”

Adrien hummed, contemplating it.  Any snacks he wanted for a month sounded really good, an added bonus for finally getting a boyfriend.  Or a consolation if Nino said no.  There was that concern, too, though it seemed to be one that only he had.

“I don’t know,” he finally said, running a hand through his hair, and Marinette sighed.

“Come on, Adrien.”  She raised an eyebrow.  “You’ve heard the way he talks about Chat Noir.  There’s no way he’ll say no if you ask.”

“But he had a crush on you!”  Adrien swung his arms wide to underline his point, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“So did you!”  She echoed his stance, laughing incredulously.  “Bisexual is a thing, Adrien.  I’m that thing.  _You’re_ that thing.  Nino has also explicitly stated that he is that thing.  What was even the point of your point?”

There wasn’t a point, but Adrien wasn’t about to admit that.  His mind went back to a previous point Marinette had made, and a totally flawless plan began to form.

“I should just ask him out as Chat Noir.”

“What?  No.”  He must have still looked like he was considering it, because Marinette grabbed his shoulders, staring seriously into his eyes.  “Adrien, do not do that.  There is literally no way that won’t backfire on you.”

Adrien just shrugged.  The bell rang, and Marinette gave him a warning look before running into the building, Adrien trailing after.

Adrien wasn’t seriously contemplating asking Nino out as his alter ego.  Like Marinette had pointed out, there was no way that plan wouldn’t go wrong.  He’d probably be even more awkward than Crushing-Marinette—a record no one had yet to beat—as Adrien, and he’d probably blow his identity within a week.  He was not a very subtle person, and the jealously over himself would no doubt push him to the edge.

But that still meant he had a week to ask Nino out as himself, or he’d spend a month doing solo patrols every night.  Sure, he hadn’t technically agreed to that deal, but stating a deal out loud was as good as getting an agreement for Marinette, so there really wasn’t any way he was getting out of this.

Not that he actually wanted to.  Maybe a deadline was what would finally get him to confess.

Yes, he decided.  He was going to ask out Nino Lahiffe this week, and nothing was going to stop him.

*********

“Everybody settle down!”  Mme. Mendeliev glared at her students, waiting for them to settle into their seats before continuing.  “We’ll be starting a project today, so everyone pick a partner.”

Nino held out a fist, and Adrien pounded it.  A partner project.  Maybe this would be his chance.  It’d be some weird health project, probably something to do with making models of reproductive systems, and they’d—nope.  Whatever this project was, it was going to be weird because health class was weird, and it was definitely not going to lead to an opportunity to ask him out.

Mendeliev slammed a box on her desk once everyone had a partner, and all eyes were back on her.

“I know you’re teenagers,” she said, staring out at them over her glasses, “and you want to experiment.  But you need to be safe, because, if you’re not, those experiments can have consequences.  Can anyone tell me what one of those consequences are?”

“STDs!” Kim yelled out, offering a high five to Max who refused it, shaking his head.

Mendeliev sighed.  “Yes, however that is not what we’re discussing today.”  She folded her arms across her chest.  “I suppose you could call it an STD, if you wanted.  One that stays around permanently.”  She scanned the crowd.  “I’m talking about babies, kids.  If you don’t use protection, you could wind up with a baby.  You’re all too young for babies, and I don’t want to see any of you idiots getting pregnant because you didn’t listen to me.”

Someone let out a chuckle, and Adrien, though he smothered his own, had to agree.  Apparently no one told Mendeliev that out of everyone in this class that was in a relationship, Ivan and Mylène were the only ones physically capable of getting pregnant, accidentally or otherwise.

“Which is why,” the teacher continued, oblivious to the general pointlessness of today’s lesson, “you will be having a hands-on experience in the horrors of parenthood.”  She reached into the box and pulled out something large, tossing it across the room at Kim.  “For the next two weeks, you and your partner will be parents.”

Kim turned the large stuffed object in his hands.  “But this is an elephant.”

“Correct.”  Mendeliev nodded, throwing a moose into the class.  “That is because of budget cuts.  You can take it up with the mayor if you’d like.”  She pulled a T-rex out of the box, flipping a switch embedded in its back.  The T-rex started to wail—like a human baby, not a T-rex.  “These are equipped to act as though they are babies, however.  You’ll receive a specially made bottle that is electronically wired to your baby’s internal system and will act as a feeding mechanism.  The babies are also wired to be aware of their movements.  This means that if you throw your baby on the ground, it will know and will act accordingly.” 

She threw the still-screaming T-rex and Nino caught it, turning to Adrien with a thumbs up.  Adrien returned it with a grin.  Apparently they had a dinosaur baby now.  Things could be worse.  They could be making dioramas of uteruses.  Dinosaur baby wasn’t looking so bad, even if that scream was going to get annoying fast.

“You will be doing a report after the project is over,” Mendeliev continued.  “So take notes as you see fit.  The outline for that will be coming out at a later date.  At the end of the two weeks, you’ll return the baby to me, and I will assess the baby’s well-being.  Everything that happens to it over the next weeks will be recorded internally, and I will know.  This includes any times you turn your baby off, which is strictly forbidden and will result in a ten percent deduction from your overall project grade for each offence.  You cannot turn off a real baby, so you cannot turn off a fake baby.  I also highly recommend sleepovers if possible.  You and your partner are a team in this.  The responsibility of parenting should not just fall to one person.”  She clapped her hands together.  “Any groups without a baby can come collect one, and I’ll hand around your kits.  You have the rest of class to get acquainted with your new child.”

Most of the class rushed to the front, but Adrien and Nino stared at the screaming dinosaur on their desk.  It was large, probably about forty five centimetres tall, and a greyish-bluish-green colour.  It wasn’t exactly what Adrien pictured when he thought about having kids in the future, but you didn’t get to choose your kids.

“So.”  Nino drawled out the word, and Adrien’s eyes flicked over to him.  “What do you think it wants?”

“Obviously a human sacrifice,” Adrien said, and Nino nodded sagely.  Marinette, returning to her own desk behind them with a large penguin, rolled her eyes.

“Maybe feed it?” she suggested, gesturing with a nod to the bottle she held in the penguin’s beak.

Adrien looked at Nino, who looked back, and they both shrugged.  Feeding it something non-human worked too.

*********

“This is a fantastic opportunity,” Marinette pointed out, slamming her tray down beside Adrien’s with more force than necessary.  “You and Nino.  Together twenty four hours a day for two weeks.  Alone.  Raising a baby as a fake couple.  There’ll be plenty of chances to ask him out.”

Adrien glanced over his shoulder into the cafeteria to where Nino was holding down a table with their baby and Marinette’s while they grabbed food.

“I don’t know,” he said, sighing as he added two helpings of whatever mystery meat was being served to his tray.  “I’ll probably screw it up.”

“Probably,” Marinette agreed.  “But you’ll have so many chances that odds are at least one will work out semi-well.”

“Thanks for the confidence.”  Adrien rolled his eyes, turning to head back towards the cafeteria.  Alya had joined Nino at their table, poking at the dinosaur and making it scream.

“Alya, stop being mean to my baby,” Adrien said sternly, sinking into his seat.  “Deeno is sensitive.”

“Deeno the Dino,” Nino corrected, snagging the apple off the tray.  “You gotta say his full name.”

Adrien rolled his eyes.  “I don’t call you Nino the Human,” he pointed out.

“Maybe you should.”

Adrien pulled their son of the table, pressing the fake bottle into his jaws, but the screaming continued.

“I guess he’s not hungry,” he admitted, staring in confusion at their reptilian child.  “Why is he screaming?”

“Because Alya poked him.”  Nino scowled at their friend, who was too busy cooing over her own new child to care too much.  “Maybe try rocking him or something?”

Adrien awkwardly held the dinosaur in his arms, rocking his entire body back and forth in his seat, and, sure enough, the screaming stopped after a few minutes.

“Thank fuck,” he muttered, replacing the dinosaur on the table.  “I’m starving.”

“So,” Nino said, mouth full of food.  “Why’d it take you so much longer to get back from the attack than these two, Al?”

Alya rolled her eyes.  “The attack was three arrondissements away,” she pointed out, stealing a pastry off Marinette’s plate.  “Even if I ran, I wouldn’t have made it back to class in time.”  She jerked a thumb at her girlfriend.  “These losers left because it was ‘too dangerous’.”  She made bunny ears in the air with her free hand, eyes rolling again.  “Which is why they made it back earlier.”

Adrien didn’t comment on any part of Alya’s fabricated excuse.  Marinette had told her she was Ladybug not long after they started dating, not wanting the secret to make waves in their relationship, and Alya had put together their coordinating disappearances fairly quickly after that and put the pieces together for his own identity.  They were now officially co-reporters for the Ladyblog, which helped greatly in the excuse department.

He still hadn’t told Nino mostly because it hadn’t come up.  But Nino had also had a massive celebrity crush on Chat Noir, which held him back from revealing his identity quite yet.  If he told Nino he was Chat Noir, who’s to say that would be the only reason his crush agreed to go out with him?  It was silly, he knew, but that was one secret that was going to stay secret until he knew for sure that Nino like-liked Adrien, too.

So Nino was a bit out of the loop, and just thought his friends were thrill seekers with zero fears who didn’t care if they got caught up in the middle of an akuma attack.

As Marinette and Alya bickered over a name—“Waddles is cuter.”  “If you wanted a say, you should have been around for Pingu’s birth.”—Nino slung an arm around the back of Adrien’s chair, and Adrien ceased to breathe.

“My place or yours?”

Adrien blinked at him, feeling his face heat up.  “What?”

“To sleep at,” Nino clarified, the explanation doing nothing to return his friend’s face to its normal colour.  “Mendeliev said we should have a two week sleepover.  Where are we staying?”

Right.  Because that was definitely what Nino was talking about.  Not anything else.  Nope.  Why would Nino mean anything other than totally platonic sleepover arrangements?

“Um, I’ll text Nathalie,” Adrien offered, ducking his head as he fished his phone out of his pocket, hyperaware of the sliver of skin on the back of his neck that was touching Nino’s arm.  “She’ll probably insist we stay at my place.”

Nino nodded, and Adrien texted, and a few minutes later Nathalie confirmed his suspicions.

*********

The rest of the day passed fairly normally, with the addition of screaming animal babies every few minutes, interrupting every class.

Not that Adrien was paying much attention.  Scenario after scenario was running through his head, because Marinette was right.  A two week long sleepover was going to give him a lot of chances to confess to Nino.

Like tonight, for instance.  Nino always showered at night, and Adrien would be waiting for him.  Deeno the Dino would be asleep already, tucked away in some sort of makeshift bed, and Plagg would be hidden with enough cheese to last him through the night.  Adrien would be lying on the bed, surrounded by rose petals, in those underwear from that ad a few months ago that Alya claimed Nino had all but framed.

Nino would emerge from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, droplets of water still running down his chest, and Adrien would say something smooth, and Nino would make his way over to the bed.  And then they’d kiss, passionately, and maybe lose the towel and the underwear at some point.

Or they’d wake up, tangled together.  Nino would be on top, and would stretch up onto his elbows, grinning down at Adrien.  His hair would be sexily mussed from sleep, their eyes heavy as they stared into one another’s.  Nino’s would glance down to Adrien’s lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own.  Adrien would grab him around the neck, pulling him down into a kiss, and they’d be far too preoccupied to make it to school on time.  Or at all.

Or Nino would be feeding the baby, spread out languidly on the couch, and their eyes wouldn’t leave each other’s through the entire feeding.  After Deeno the Dino was put down, Adrien would crawl the length of the couch, settling into Nino’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.  Nino would pull him closer, faces so close they could feel each other’s breath on their lips, and it would be like magic when they finally closed the distance.

Or they’d be eating breakfast, feet touching under the table.  Adrien would run his up Nino’s calf, massaging his leg.  They’d both hurry to finish, telling Nathalie they forgot something in his room.  When the door would close behind them, Nino would push him up against it, telling him he was such a tease before devouring him.

Or, or, or.  There were so many possibilities that it was impossible for Adrien to concentrate on anything else, even in the classes he didn’t share with Nino.  The only time he actually tried to listen to the teacher was after Marinette caught him doodling _Adrien Lahiffe_ over and over instead of the actual notes.

Which was why it was such a relief when the final bell rang.

Adrien thanked every higher being he could think of that he didn’t have a photoshoot or a piano rehearsal or a basketball or fencing practice or anything that evening, and, after a quick stop at Nino’s to pick up his things, they were in Adrien’s room.  Alone.  Just the two of them and a currently giggling T-rex.

Nino flopped onto the couch immediately stretching out with a groan.  “So I’m thinking video games, more video games, no homework, and then sleep.”

Adrien placed Deeno the Dino carefully on the coffee table—what he’d told Alya before had turned out to be true, and it seemed any slight movement would set their son off on another round of creepily realistic screams—and joined his co-parent on the couch.

“We need to do homework,” he informed Nino, and his friend looked over, unimpressed.  “Nathalie checks every morning and I’m a shit liar.”

Nino groaned again, rolling onto his stomach to press his face into Adrien’s leg.  “Why am I friends with such a nerd?”

Adrien shrugged.  He knew Nino couldn’t see it, but most of his brain was being put towards ignoring the feeling of Nino’s lips moving against his thigh to really care about the futility of his movements. 

“Because you love me.”

It took barely half a second before he realized the literal meaning of his joking words, and he inhaled sharply, face going red.  He was stupid.  That was a stupid thing to say.  Nino was going to think he was weird and never talk to him again and—

“Yeah, I do.”

He glanced down quickly, and stopped breathing.  Nino had rolled his head so he was looking up at Adrien, a small smile on his blushing face.  They stared at each other for a few long minutes, as Adrien struggled to restart his heart.

A sharp giggle from Deeno the Dino snapped them out of whatever trance they’d been in, Adrien jerking backwards and Nino jumping up towards the other end of the couch.

Adrien coughed.  “So,” he said, his voice taking on a strange tone.  “Video games?”

*********

“Nino!  No!  What are you doing?”

“My best!”

“It’s not good enough!”  Bright red words flashed across the screen, and Adrien sent a mock glare at his friend, tossing his controller to the floor.  “That’s the last time we play on the same team.  They annihilated us!”

Nino sighed, stretching out and tucking his legs into Adrien’s lap.  “It wasn’t _that_ bad,” he insisted.  “We got some good hits in.”

“We got wiped out!” Adrien threw his arms wide, as if that would make his point worth more.  “We practically went extinct!  I’ve got a velocirap-utation to keep up here.”

“No more puns!” Nino cried, holding Deeno the Dino in front of his face as a shield.  “That’s why we lost!  Your puns make us suck!”

Adrien rolled his eyes.  “My puns are tricera-top notch.  Your playing is what made us suck.”

Nino stuck out his tongue from behind the dinosaur, and Adrien sorted through his store of dinosaur puns—the amount of dinosaur-themed akumas was surprisingly large—ready to send out a barrage that made Nino regret ever complaining.

Unfortunately, the knock came before he could say anything.

“Come in!”

Nathalie opened the door, frowning at them from across the room.  “It’s almost one in the morning, Adrien,” she told them, and Adrien sunk deeper into the couch with guilt.  “You have school in the morning.”

“We’re going to bed now,” he assured her, and Nathalie nodded and retreated.

Nino swung his legs off of Adrien, returning Deeno the Dino to the coffee table and tucking a small blanket over him.

“Goodnight,” he said, planting a kiss on the dinosaur’s forehead—did dinosaurs have foreheads?  Not really, if Deeno the Dino was an accurate example.  So technically Nino kissed more of the top of his head than his forehead.  “Your papas need to sleep now, so no screaming until the morning.  Got it?”

Deeno the Dino didn’t answer, and Adrien would have rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of this whole situation if the whole Nino-Acting-Like-A-Dad thing wasn’t doing weird things to his insides.  He didn’t even want kids, not for a lot of years at least, but for some reason pretending with Nino was messing him up even more than usual.

“—drien?”

His face burned as he realized he’d been staring and zoning out, eyes quickly refocusing on Nino as he swallowed heavily.  “Yeah?”

Nino raised an eyebrow.  “You okay?”

Adrien nodded quickly.  “Yeah,” he lied.  “I’m fine.  Great.  Bed, right?”  He moved towards the closet for extra blankets.  “You can take the bed.  I’m good on the couch.”

He jumped when Nino’s hand touched his shoulder and couldn’t bring himself to look back at his friend.

“What are you doing?” he asked, brows scrunched together.  “Your bed’s massive, man.  We share it all the time.  I’m good with sharing it again tonight.  I mean, if you’re not, that’s cool, but I really don’t mind.”

Adrien swallowed heavily, forcing himself to turn around, a large fake grin plastered on his face.  “Sounds great!”

Nino looked skeptical, but didn’t complain as they changed into pyjamas.  Adrien resisted the urge to stare at his bare chest as they climbed into bed.  He lay down as far as physically possible from Nino, missing the confused look his friend sent him, and was fairly certain he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep that night.

*********

Adrien woke in a sea of utter bliss.  He was comfortably warm, and cozy, and whatever he was wrapped around fit perfectly under his chest.

He burrowed deeper, squeezing his pillow tighter as he pressed even close, and let out a contented sigh.  Somehow, this was the absolute best way to wake up, and he hoped that whatever was different was something that he could wake up to every morning.

It wasn’t until his pillow shifted slightly that Adrien even considered that it might be a person.  A person who, unless someone broke into his room in the middle of the night and crawled into bed between them, was most likely Nino.

That thought brought him from lazily half-awake to more awake than if someone had dumped a bucket of water straight from the arctic onto his heaHe slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with bare chest.  Admittedly, it wasn’t a bad view as the first thing to be seen in the morning, but it was confirmation enough that his pillow was indeed Nino, and that was making him think things he really shouldn’t be thinking when he was pressed so close to his crush.

Closer inspection told him that at some point of the night he’d closed the distance between them, practically thrown himself on top of Nino, tangled their legs together, and wrapped his arms possessively around his neck.  Sure, in theory, it could have been Nino, forcefully pulling Adrien on top of him, but Adrien wasn’t going to kid himself.  He was a cuddler.  Always had been.  At least this was better than the time he’d spent the night at Marinette’s after a particularly bad akuma and she’d woken him up because she couldn’t breathe since he was wrapped entirely around her head.

So this was definitely his fault, and maybe it was just because he was still tired, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel too guilty about it.  He dreamed about cuddling like this with Nino, and apparently his sleep-self had decided to make it a reality.  Who was he to complain?

But there was still the issue that Nino hadn’t okay-ed this not-entirely-platonic cuddling, and that, since Adrien was definitely awake now, it was probably not quite okay to continue this cuddling.  He should probably move.  He should probably have moved five minutes or so ago when he had woken up, but moving now would probably still make everything fine.

As long as he didn’t wake Nino up.

Because, if Nino woke up and found them cuddling, there was a teeny tiny chance that he’d be cool with it and say something like “Dude, you can cuddle me any day.  Maybe next time we could lose the pyjama pants,”—not that Nino would ever say that, but Imaginary Nino sometimes said things in different ways than Real Nino would, but it wasn’t like Adrien could do anything about it—a scene in which kissing would occur, and more cuddling, and Plagg would shit rainbows.  All in all, fairly unlikely.

The most likely thing to happen if Nino caught them cuddling would be him shrugging it off like it wasn’t that big a deal, and offering to continue if Adrien wanted.  It wasn’t like they’d never cuddled before, and Nino never had any problems any of those other times.

But that was all before Adrien had realized he like-liked Nino a ridiculous amount, and, since then, he’d been overthinking every touch, and the platonic cuddling statistics had taken a drastic nose dive into We-Need-To-Cut-All-The-Budgets-If-We-Don’t-Want-To-Go-Bankrupt levels.

So most likely Nino waking up before Adrien could distract himself would not be a bad thing.  Chances were it wouldn’t lead to some event that would change their relationship into the not-platonic category, but it was even less likely that it would end their friendship entirely.

But there was still the chance, however unlikely, that Nino would get horribly offended and refuse to talk to Adrien ever again.  It was practically non-existent, but it was there, right at the front of Adrien’s mind, covered in neon lights as it demanded attention.

And that was why Adrien spent the next minute or two carefully untangling their legs, freezing at the slightest movement from the boy beneath him.  Next came the arms, slowly unwrapping them from his waist, the warmth receding with them.

It was a Herculean task to pry himself off of Nino’s body, but he accomplished it.

And then he saw Nino’s face.

Pressed up against his chest as he had been, it was impossible to see more than the bottom of Nino’s chin.

But now?  Now he could see his entire face.  His hair was mussed from sleep in such a way that Adrien’s deepest desire had become running his fingers through it.  It was probably soft and silky, and, maybe if Nino awoke, he would return the favour.  His gorgeous lips were slightly open, breath passing through in soft spurts, just begging for Adrien to cover them with his own.  And his eyelids were closed, lashes brushing the tops of his cheeks, and it took a great amount of effort to prevent himself from waking him, just so he could gaze into their depths.

Adrien’s breath was coming in quickly now, and he forced himself off the bed, all but sprinting into his bathroom and pulling the door shut behind him.

Back on the bed, Nino, who had been awake for a good hour, sighed as his eyes opened, turning his head to stare at the door that separated him from his friend.  How unsubtle was he going to have to be?

*********

The day passed, but, honestly, Adrien couldn’t tell you a single thing that had happened.  Actually, that was a lie.  He could remember Marinette giggling over his crisis of waking up in Nino’s arms.  But other than that, he couldn’t remember anything.

But now they were back in his room, homework spread out on the coffee table, legs pressed together as Adrien explained trigonometry.

“And then you just square the whole thing and you’re done.”  Adrien finished off the problem with a flourish of his pencil, grateful he somehow still knew maths despite Nino being pressed up against him.  The urge to cover the centimetres between them and crawl into Nino’s lap was difficult to repress, but he was managing.  He glanced over at Nino, who was already looking at him, and offered a smile.  “Do you think you got it?”

Nino hummed, eyes briefly darting to the paper and back to Adrien’s face.  “I’m still a little lost,” he said, lips pursing as he scooted impossibly closer.  “Could you show me again with the next one?”

Adrien swallowed, tearing his eyes away from his friend’s lips and back to the maths homework.  “Sure.”  His winced at the high pitch his voice took on, deciding to otherwise ignore it and hope Nino hadn’t noticed.  “So this one, you start with what’s in the brackets—” His voice broke off, heart jumping to his throat, when Nino placed a hand on his thigh.  It burned through his jeans, and any possibility of explaining the rest of his problem plummeted into nonexistence.  He swallowed again, quickly scribbling something down on the paper that had no hopes of being right.

“And, yeah,” he whisper-squeaked.  “That’s how it, uh, works.”

“You’re brilliant.”  Nino’s voice was deep and quiet, and Adrien was fairly certain his words had nothing to do with whatever crap was scratched onto the paper in front of them.  His lips pressed against his cheek, barely a centimetre from the corner of his own lips, and Adrien couldn’t breathe.

An eternity passed before Nino pulled away, and Adrien sucked in a desperately needed gulp of air.  He waited a few minutes before turning, eyes wide, to Nino.  Their noses brushed together, and Adrien realized that Nino hadn’t pulled back as far as he’d thought.  He could feel Nino’s breath against his lips every time his friend exhaled, and they stared into each other’s souls for a long while.

It was Nino who broke the silence, his hand tightening its grip and sending Adrien’s heart to light speed.

“Stop me if you don’t want this.”

He whispered the words a breaths width from Adrien’s lips, and Adrien barely had a chance to think before he’d captured them with his own.

His eyes closed, and he barely noticed the pencil snapping in his fist.  His hand rose to cup Nino’s cheek as he responded, their lips moving together in pure bliss. 

Restraint completely gone, it wasn’t long before Adrien fell to his earlier desires, sinking into Nino’s lap, knees pressing into the couch on either side, pushing Nino against the back of the couch.

Nino’s hand trailed from his thigh to his back, fingers digging in as he pressed him even closer, his other hand burying itself in Adrien’s hair.

It was magic, kissing Nino.  It was everything Adrien had dreamed of and more, their lips fitting together like they were meant to be that way always. 

Nino’s tongue brushed along the seam of his lips, and Adrien pried them apart, granting him permission to deepen the kiss.  Adrien’s hands moved to his hair, bumping his hat off over the back of the couch.  The hand on Adrien’s back moved under his shirt, fingers leaving a burning trail along his skin, and Adrien pulled back with a gasp.  Undeterred, Nino’s lips moved to his neck, alternating between kisses and tiny bites as Adrien’s grip tightened in his hair, clutching the strands as a lifeline.

He tugged a bit harder, pulling Nino away from his neck and reconnecting their lips.  Nino’s hands slid down his back, gripping his ass as he stood, bringing Adrien with him, legs wrapped around his waist.  Their mouths separated again, and Adrien pressed open mouthed kisses against Nino’s jaw as he maneuvered them, laying Adrien out on the couch.

Adrien reclaimed his lips, pulling Nino down to him by the back of his neck.

A loud cry rang through the room and Nino pulled away, glancing around with heavily lidded eyes.  Adrien gasped breath back into him for a few moments longer, reality sinking back in.

That had happened.  He had just spent god knows how long making out with Nino.  It wasn’t a dream.  It’d actually happened in real life.

“It’s Deeno the Dino.”  Nino’s voice was rough when he finally pinpointed the source of the noise, turning back to stare down at Adrien.  His mouth stretched into a lazy grin, and Adrien reached up to readjust his glasses.

“We should probably finish our homework,” Adrien pointed out, fingers brushing along Nino’s cheek as he ignored the cries.

Nino sighed, leaning down close enough to press their foreheads together.  “Probably,” he agreed, eyes falling closed for a moment.  “We’re good?”

Adrien let out a breathy laugh, closing the barely-there distance between their lips in a quick kiss.

“We’re very good,” he assured him.  “Especially if we can keep doing that.”

“Good.  Because I definitely want to keep doing that.”  Nino kissed him again, and Adrien responded for a few moments before forcing himself to pull back.

“But we really should do the homework,” he pointed out, and Nino laughed.

“Okay, nerd.”  He kissed him affectionately on the cheek and sat up, grabbing the screaming dinosaur and putting its bottle between its lips.

Adrien pulled himself up after a few moments, just long enough to revel in the fact that his dreams were finally a reality, and cuddled into Nino’s side, sighing down at the maths homework.

*********

Later that night, they lay in bed, Nino hovering above Adrien as they made out some more, an act that was quickly becoming Adrien’s favourite pastime, when a thought popped into his head and wouldn’t leave.

He pulled back for air, and Nino, clearly possessing some sort of super-lungs or the ability to breathe through his skin, moved his lips down his chin and across his jaw before latching onto his neck.  A tiny part of Adrien pointed out that Nathalie probably wouldn’t be happy if he gave him a hickey, but a larger, louder part of Adrien was too busy drowning in the glorious feeling of Nino’s lips on his skin.

“Nino,” he gasped out, and the boy in question hummed in approval.  “Nino, I need to tell you something.”

Nino released his skin, pressing a kiss to what was no doubt a bruise before glancing up at Adrien, eyes dark and heavy.

Adrien sucked in a breath, willing his heart back to a more normal rate.  “I’m Chat Noir.”

Nino offered him a lopsided grin, far more feral looking than it normally was, and pressed a kiss to Adrien’s jaw.  “I know, babe,” he whispered, lips ghosting towards his ear.  “And Marinette’s Ladybug.  And I’m pretty sure Alya knows, since she’s been covering you a lot since they started dating.”

He was nibbling on his ear now, and the bolts of pleasure it sent through Adrien’s body forced him to let out a low moan as his eyes fell shut.

“Wait,” he panted, pushing back the giant part of him that wanted to just forget this conversation and return to making out.  But it was important.  “You knew?  How long?”

Nino pulled pack, resting his forehead on Adrien’s, the latter’s eyes still shut.

“Like a year,” he admitted, pressing a quick, smiling kiss against his lips.  “It’s cool, man.  I get why you didn’t say anything.  Safety and all that.  But why is it so important you tell me now?”

It took a ridiculous amount of effort for Adrien to open his eyes once more, gazing into Nino’s golden ones as his hand rose to brush softly against his cheek.

“I didn’t want to have to lie to you anymore.”

Nino’s eyes widened momentarily, barely long enough for Adrien to register, and then he was crashing their lips together with even more passion than before.  Adrien’s hand moved from his cheek to his hair, the other travelling down his back, both digging in and pulling Nino closer.

Plagg rolled his eyes, floating back into his trashcan.  His introduction could wait until tomorrow.  Or, rather—his foot hit the button on the old iPod he’d stolen a long time ago, the time flashing on the screen—later today.  If Adrien wasn’t too grumpy, a mood which was seeming more likely the later it got.  From the sounds coming from the bed, it didn’t seem like either boy would be getting much sleep.

*********

Nino gave Adrien a peck on the cheek as the exited the limo, claiming a trip to the bathroom as he hurried into the school.  Adrien waved him off, the grin that hadn’t left his face since the night before still lighting his face.  They’d woken up tangled together again, this morning’s position leading to sleepy morning kisses instead of panicked morning freak outs, and, in a feat completely out of character, it was Plagg who played the responsible one and stopped it from becoming anything more so they’d have time to get ready for school.

He spotted Marinette and Alya on the steps, and mounted them to join them.

“What’s got you so happy?” Alya wondered, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.  “And where’s Nino?  Didn’t he come with you?”

Adrien shrugged, adjusting Deeno the Dino on his hip.  “He had to pee.  But speaking of Nino.”  Adrien turned to Marinette, grin growing impossibly wider.  “You owe me snacks.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, and she clapped her hands.  “Yes!  Finally!”

“Finally what?” Alya looked between Adrien and her girlfriend.  “What kind of snack bet did you guys have?”

Marinette didn’t answer, too busy grinning at Adrien and bouncing up and down.  Adrien, too, was preoccupied, mentally running through every moment he’d spent with Nino since the night before.

Thankfully, Alya didn’t need to wait long, as Nino returned from the bathroom, arms wrapping around Adrien’s waist as he pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s neck.

“Jesus, it took you long enough,” Alya sighed, though she was grinning as well.

Marinette laughed.  “I’m glad you finally made a move, Adrien,” she said.  “A month of snacks will be worth it.”

Nino stopped kissing Adrien’s neck, head snapping up.  “Wait—you’re giving Adrien a month of snacks for making the first move?” he clarified, and Marinette nodded.  Adrien’s smile turned sheepish when his boyfriend’s gaze was turned on him.  “What did you tell her happened?  You are definitely not the one who made the first move, babe.  I should be the one getting the snacks.”

Adrien pressed a kiss to Nino’s cheek.  “We can share,” he promised.

Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand, dragging her towards the door.  “We’ll give you two some time alone,” she said, underlining her point with a wink before they disappeared inside.

Adrien turned in Nino’s grip, resting their foreheads together, the arm that wasn’t holding Deeno the Dino wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck.  “Hello.”

Nino chuckled.  “We saw each other literally five minutes ago,” he pointed out, thumbs running along Adrien’s sides.  “I don’t think you need to say hi every time you see me.”

Adrien chose not to defend his words, instead closing the distance between their lips.  Nino’s arms tightened around him, deepening the kiss.

They were interrupted not by the bell but by a screaming dinosaur, apparently unhappy with being squished between them.

But that was just parenthood for you, and Adrien was ready to wait a good few years before they had to deal with a real dinosaur of their own.

 

 

 

BONUS SCENE:

Adrien knocked on the door, and a voice answered from within, granting him entrance.  The door opened silently, and he slipped inside.

“Hello, Père.”

The man in question glanced up from his work, leaning back in his desk chair.  “Adrien,” he greeted with a nod.  “What can I do for you?”

His son took a deep breath, willing himself not to fidget.  “I have something to tell you,” he said, waiting for a signal to continue.  “I have a boyfriend.  Nino.  Nino is my boyfriend.”

Gabriel stared at him for a moment before nodding again.  “I was already aware of this,” he told him, “though I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to finally tell me.”  He turned back to his work, and Adrien, taking this as blessing enough to continue dating Nino, or least acceptance of their relationship, started back towards the door.

But, as his hand touched the handle, he turned back to his father.

“What do you mean by finally?” he questioned.

Gabriel didn’t look up, waving a dismissive hand.  “I’ve known the two of you were together for years,” he said, and Adrien choked on nothing.  “I felt you’d tell me when you felt ready, and Nathalie had been keeping tabs just in case.”

“Years?” Adrien repeated, voice high.  “But we’ve only been dating for three weeks!”

Gabriel glanced up finally, eyeing Adrien with a scrutinising eye.  Finding something or nothing in his son’s gaze, he shrugged, returning to his designs once more.  “My mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Please comment and leave kudos and have a great weekend! :)


End file.
